After the Snow
by alter.go
Summary: Kencan yang berakhir tak terduga di musim dingin. [Sulay; GS!Lay]


**After the Snow**

 _Screenplays fanfiction_

 **.**

 **K** im Junmyeon **X** **Z** hang Yixing

 **A** nd other cast.

 **Warning** : _**Remaked fanfic!**_ Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), Bad fic, EYD kacau, Dll.

 **Disclaimer** : Para cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME.

 **.**

 **S** esosok pria tampan menatap layar _smartphone_ miliknya sambil tersenyum cerah. Ia begitu senang dengan tanggal yang tertera disudut kanan atas layar _gadget mahalnya_ itu.

 **Tanggal 10**.

Tanggal yang sangat spesial baginya dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang baru saja menerima pernyataan cintanya sekitar empat minggu lalu.

 **Yup** , sekarang adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke-sebulan. Dan keduanya telah berjanji untuk pergi kencan berdua.

Garis bawahi, **BER-DU-A**.

Pria bermarga Kim itu kemudian meletakkan _smartphone-nya_ dan beralih menyeduh secangkir kopi dari mesin kopi miliknya.

'S **lurp** '

Pria itu lalu menaruh cangkir berisi kopi itu diatas meja setelah menyeruputnya sedikit. Junmyeon –pria tadi- kemudian mengambil _smartphone-nya_ kembali.

Tangannya mulai mengetikkan sebuah kata di _smartphone-nya_ , namun kemudian dia menghapusnya. Menggaruk tengkuk dan mencoba mengulanginya kembali, namun malah dihapusnya lagi.

Junmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, setelah itu mengirim sebuah kata yang baru saja ditulisnya.

 _Dimana? Cepatlah datang!_

"DOR!"

"Huwa!"

Gadis itu terkikik kecil membuat _dimple_ dipipi kanannya muncul, ekspresi kaget yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya membuat perutnya terasa terkocok.

"Junmian _ge_ , kamu lucu sekali. Hahaha..."

"Kamu mengagetkanku Yixing _ie_! Jika aku mati terkena serangan jantung bagaimana?" seru Junmyeon.

"Kamu terlalu berlebihan, _Ge_."

Yixing masih saja melanjutkan kikikannya sedangkan Junmyeon menatap –sedikit-kesal gadis dihadapannya ini sambil memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak tak karuan.

' _ **PING**_ **!** '

Yixing mengambil _smartphone mahal_ -pemberian Junmyeon- dari sakunya. Ia mendapati sebuah pesan dari pria didepannya.

"Kamu begitu tidak sabaran ya, _Ge_."

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Xing..."

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, dan itu membuat Junmyeon gelagapan sendiri. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa jika Yixing menanyakan tentang _kenc_ —

" _Joesonghamnida_. Saya telat datang bekerja. _Jeongmal joesonghamnida_."

— _kerja maksudnya_.

Junmyeon menghembuskan napasnya –entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Ia lalu menyuruh _pegawai cantik_ itu menghentikan permohonan maafnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bekerja.

"Baiklah, sekarang, mulai bekerja!"

"Siap, Bos!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya pesan satu cup Espresso."

"Baiklah. Espresso satu!"

" _Ne_!"

 **Y** ixing mulai menyiapkan pesanan yang baru saja _Bos-nya_ teriakan. Dengan telaten Yixing membuat Espresso yang dipesan oleh seorang lelaki yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan. Selamat menikmati."

Yixing membungkuk dan mencoba untuk kembali ke tempatnya, namun genggaman lelaki pemesan Espresso membuatnya terhenti.

"Ma-maaf, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor telepon-mu?"

Pria itu mengeluarkan _Smartphone-nya_ dan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan memohon. Yixing menghembuskan napasnya, ini bukanlah kali pertama seseorang meminta nomor teleponnya.

Gadis itu menatap kekasihnya yang membuang muka serta menghembuskan napas dengan kasar melalui mulutnya, tanda bahwa Junmyeon tengah dilanda kecemburuan.

' _ **Tik-tik-tik**_ '

Yixing mengetikkan sederet nomor di _Smartphone_ milik lelaki didepannya.

"Ini."

"Terimakasih."

Pria itu tesenyum pada Yixing, setelah itu pergi dengan wajah yang begitu sumringah.

" _Ge_ —"

"Kamu memberikan nomor telepon-mu?"

Walau terkesan datar, Yixing tau Junmyeon tengah kesal. _Dan—_

" _Ne_. _Wae_? Kamu cemburu?"

— _Bolehkah Yixing mengerjai Junmyeon hari ini?_

"Ti-tidak,"

" _Jinjayo_?"

" _Ne_!"

" _Jeongmalyo_?"

"IYA! AKU CEMBURU, PUAS?"

Yixing terkekeh pelan, kekasihnya memang lucu jika sedang cemburu. Gadis itu lalu membuat kuda-kuda, menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk berlari _sebelum_ —

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memberikannya. Senang melihat _Gege_ cemburu seperti itu."

"JANGAN HARAP KAMU DAPAT KABUR DARIKU, KIM I-SSING!"

— _Junmyeon berubah menjadi seekor Gorila yang tengah mengamuk_.

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Klek**_ '

 **J** unmyeon memutar kunci itu agar pintu dihadapannya terkunci sempurna, setelahnya Ia memasukkan kunci tersebut kedalam kantung mantelnya.

"Yixing _ie_..."

Ia berjalan mendekati Yixing yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

Yixing melipat salah satu tangan didadanya serta mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya, sebuah pose yang membuat pria disebelahnya gemas sendiri.

"Bagaimana jika kita kesana?"

Yixing mengarahkan jarinya kearah kiri dan langsung diangguki oleh Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, _kajja_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Hening**.

Keduanya terlihat malu untuk membicarakan sebuah hal ringan yang sering mereka lakukan di Kedai Kopi, dan bahkan diantara sepasang kekasih itu masih ada jarak yang memisahkan si Pria dan Gadis- _nya_.

Junmyeon yang tak suka berjauhan dengan Yixing mencoba untuk mendekati _gadis manisnya_ itu.

Perlahan tangan kirinya berusaha untuk merangkul Yixing. _Namun_ , ketika tangannya akan menyentuh bahu yang tertutupi mantel ungu itu, gadis berlesung itu melihatnya.

Dengan terbata-bata, Junmyeon menarik tangannya dan berpura-pura tengah menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Dan, _oh_ , _bagaimana dengan Uri Yixingie_?

Wajah gadis tiongkok itu merona ketika mengetahui apa yang-hampir-pria disampingnya lakukan tadi. Mencoba merangkul, mendekatkan keduanya serta menempelkan tubuh mereka, _**ugh**_... memikirkannya membuat wajah itu memerah.

"Ekhem..."

Junmyeon berdehem pelan, mencoba mengurangi kecanggungan diantaranya dan Yixing namun hal itu malah membuat wajah Yixing semakin memerah.

Perlahan mata dengan tatapan layaknya malaikat itu menatap gadis disebelahnya. Gadis itu tengah mengipasi wajahnya yang memanas dengan sebelah tangannya. Ya, sebelah tangannya.

' **TING** '

Seketika lampu bohlam yang menyala dengan cahaya kuning terang akhirnya muncul diatas kepala Junmyeon, menandakan pria itu mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Lagi, tangan besar milik Junmyeon mendekati salah satu tangan Yixing yang menganggur, mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan lembut nan hangat itu, _dan_ —

" _Yoeboseyo_?"

— _sebuah panggilan mengacaukan ide yang super brilian-menurut Junmyeon- itu_.

"— _Ye, Mama_. Yixing bersama Junmian _ge_ jadi jangan khawatir..."

" _..._ "

Yixing menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menunduk sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya dari dalam mantel dengan senyum kecil. Kekasihnya memang benar-benar lucu dan terkadang sifatnya lebih kekanakkan dari adiknya di rumah.

" _Ye_ , _Mama_... _Ppay_."

' _ **GREP**_ '

Pria itu membulatkan matanya. Pandangannya perlahan berpindah pada gadis manis disebelahnya yang tengah memeluk erat lengan kirinya dan menatapnya dengan sebuah _Aegyo_.

" _Mian_ , tadi _Mama_ menelpon."

Rasanya Junmyeon ingin terbang hingga langit ketujuh ketika Yixing menampakkan _Aegyonya_ yang sangat-sangat menggemaskan.

" _N-ne... Gwaenchana_ Yixing _ie._.."

" _Gege_ mengapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"Ah... _Ani_ , mungkin kau salah lihat."

Junmyeon lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Yixing.

" _Geojitmal_ ,"

" _Aniya_ ,"

" _Geurae_..."

"Kau lucu sekali sih, Yixing _ie_..."

" _Ani_! Aku bukan badut!"

" _Ne_! Kamu bahkan lebih lucu dari badut yang pernah kutemui,"

" _GEGE_!"

Keduanya lalu terlarut dalam candaan ringan memecah keheningan.

 **.**

 **.**

"—aku mau yang itu, _Ge_!"

"Yang mana, 'eum?"

 **Y** ixing lalu menunjuk sebuah boneka sejenis kuda dengan tanduk dikepalanya.

"Itu, boneka Unicorn itu."

"Haish... Kenapa sangat sulit?"

Pria itu memajukan sebuah _joystick_ yang membuat sebuah _crane_ bergerak menuju boneka yang gadis- _nya_ inginkan.

Junmyeon kemudian menekan tombol _catch_ saat _crane_ sudah berada diatas Unicorn berwarna _soft pink_ itu, namun nasib baik tidak menyertai Junmyeon sehingga boneka tersebut kembali terjatuh dan membuat gadis disampingnya mendesah kecewa.

"Maafkan _Gege_. _Gege_ memang tidak ahli bermain _Claw Machine_..."

" _Gwaenchana_ , _Ge_."

"Jangan bersedih Yixing _ie_ , mungkin kita dapat menemukan boneka Unicorn yang lebih besar dan lebih bagus dari itu."

Ucap Junmyeon menyemangati Yixing yang hanya mendapatkan anggukkan kecil dari sang kekasih. Junmyeon lalu mencari sarana hiburan yang mungkin dapat membuat Yixing kembali bersemangat.

Namun sepertinya Junmyeon harus segera berlari setelah menyebutkan salah satu sarana hiburan pada sang gadis.

"Bagaimana jika kesana, ke Komedi putar dengan Unicorn sebagai _tung_ —"

"HUWA UNICORN!"

"— _gangannya._ "

.

.

Gadis itu meletakkan plastik bekas sebuah bungkus permen kapas –super- besar itu kedalam tempat sampah yang tak jauh darinya. Setelahnya, ia mengalungkan kembali tangannya pada lengan sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana jika kita menaiki Bianglala itu?"

"Boleh..."

Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju Bianglala yang Junmyeon tunjuk setelah itu masuk kedalam salah satu gondola.

"Indah sekali..." ucap Yixing.

Ia terkagum-kagum atas keindahan kota Seoul yang baru saja ia tinggali kurang lebih lima tahun itu, sedangkan sang kekasih hanya tersenyum melihat gadisnya yang nampak senang.

"Kamu senang?"

"Senang..." Jawab Yixing dengan senyum manisnya.

" _Gomapgo_..."

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pria didepannya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

" _Ye_?"

"Terima kasih, Yixing..."

" _Waeyo_ , _Ge_?"

"Terima kasih telah percaya padaku,"

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah.

" _Nado_ , terima kasih..."

Tangan besar itu lalu menggenggam erat tangan lentik didepannya, dan dengan otomatis keduanya saling bertatapan.

"A-aku..."

Keduanya memang terlahir berjodoh atau apa hingga membuat mereka mengucapkannya berbarengan.

"Kamu dulu," Si pria lalu mempersilahkan gadis- _nya_ untuk berbicara terlebih dulu.

"Terima kasih, Junmian _ge_. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu dan membuatmu kes—"

Pria itu menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir Sang gadis.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku yang berlebihan sebenarnya. Kamu tidak pernah merepotkanku, jangan berpikir jika kamu yang salah..."

Junmyeon kemudian menurunkan telunjuknya dari bibir cherry milik gadis-nya, dan setelah itu menaikkan kedua ujung bibirnya, membentuk senyuman semenawan mungkin.

Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ternyata Junmyeon yang selalu menunjukan rasa cemburunya, sifat kekanakan dan juga melakukan hal konyol itu dapat membuatnya diam terkagum menatap sosoknya kali ini.

Junmyeon terlihat **tampan**.

Junmyeon terlihat **keren**.

Dan, Yixing rasa malam ini Junmyeon benar-benar **romantis** , tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ya Tuhan, apa yang membuat Junmyeon seperti ini?

Seketika Yixing tersentak dari lamunannya ketika sebuah hembusan nafas yang hangat mulai menyapa wajahnya.

Yixing lalu menutup kedua matanya ketika melihat wajah Junmyeon yang semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

' _Dugeun_ - _Dugeun_ '

'Hana,'

'Dul,'

'Set.'

"Whoa..."

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, pandangan pertama yang manik itu lihat adalah pria tampan dengan wajah yang terkagum menatap sesuatu diluar gondola.

Salju?

"Indah ya? Sama sepertimu,"

' **BLUSH** '

" _Yak_! _Gege_!"

Yixing memukul dada bidang Junmyeon, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Kamu memang seindah salju, sungguh, _dan—_ "

Junmyeon menarik Yixing pelan.

Menghapus jarak keduanya kemudian berbisik pelan dengan suara rendah yang membuat wajah gadis- _nya_ kembali semerah tomat.

 **.**

"— _bolehkah aku menciummu disini_ , _Snow White_?"

 **.**

 **Remake of** **칸토** _ **—**_ **눈보다** **먼저** **(Feat.** **애즈원** **)**

Halo semua! /lambai-lambai/

Maafkan saya, karena tidak pernah mengeluarkan sedikit katapun pada kalian. / _bow_ /

Saya bingung dengan apa yang harus saya ucapkan :v, jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. / _bow again_ /

Terima kasih buat kembaran ipin tersayang yang membantu menentukan ending cerita ini dan juga atas dukungan kalian di cerita saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya, saya jadi lebih bersemangat dan mungkin dapat menulis dengan lebih baik sekarang. _Serta_ —

— _taa-daa_! Sekarang saya bawa _**happy ending**_ lho, _chingu_ , ho-ho /l _augh_ /

Dan maaf, sekali lagi maaf jika saya selalu membawa cerita hasil _**remake**_ atau mungkin _**inspired**_ , yang mungkin membuat readers sekalian terganggu/? / _bow,bow, bow_ /

Sekian dulu dari saya, _annyeong :3_ /lambai-lambai/

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
